What If ?
by Chiquinta
Summary: Giving Palermo a reason to stay in the Pacific Blue unit.
1. What If . . . ? - Part 1

Disclaimer: - Pacific Blue belongs to the likes of Bill Nuss and North Hall Productions.  
  
  
  
Timeline - Part One takes place just after Excessive Force.  
  
  
  
What If . . .?: Part One  
  
By Christy Maguire  
  
  
  
Anthony Palermo looked around his office. The little room had served him well over the years and in the past, had brought him so much joy to just be in it. So why had that all changed?  
  
His workload hadn't changed much. It was still as hectic as ever, only relieved by a bored sergeant and three eager officers constantly bugging him for something to keep them occupied.  
  
His social life wasn't significantly different either. Just instead of finding his own dates he had a daughter and workmates to do that for him.  
  
His home life? He and Jessie had grown closer and were developing a much better understanding of each other so there was no problem with that.  
  
That only left on thing, Helen. She'd been at the back of his mind since their night together three months ago, and those niggling thoughts hadn't lightened up in the past month.  
  
He was glad when he heard Chris Kelly's footsteps on the stairs.  
  
'Hi Lieutenant. Helen in on the phone for you, she doesn't seem too happy. Is something going on?'  
  
'No, everything is fine.' Palermo hadn't told any of the other officers what had happened between him and his ex-wife but he suspected that Jessie had. That girl could talk under wet cement.  
  
Chris nodded disbelieving and returned to what she was doing.  
  
Palermo picked up the receiver of the little red phone on his desk and pushed the flashing button.  
  
'Palermo.'  
  
'Tony?' It was Helen and she was more upset then Chris had mentioned. Her voice was quivering down the line and he knew she'd been crying.  
  
'Helen has something happened? David's not hurting you again is he?'  
  
'No Tony. This isn't about him. It's about us.'  
  
Palermo cringed. He'd been avoiding speaking to her in case the subject came up. 'Listen Helen. Whatever crazy stories Jessie came home with on the weekend, I had nothing to do with them.'  
  
'Tony, I'm pregnant.'  
  
He watched as the receiver hit the desk with a clatter. The only thoughts that came to mind were four letter words, none of which were all that pleasant.  
  
Hearing Helen's muffled voice calling his name he picked up the phone.  
  
'Are you okay?' She asked. She was fully aware of the dangers he faced at times but seemed to think that they happened more frequently than they actually did.  
  
'No Helen, I'm not.' He said with a sigh. 'Why are you telling me that you're pregnant anyway, shouldn't you be telling David?'  
  
'I already have. He's not pleased. He wants me to get an abortion.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'So, I don't want to. I'm not going to kill an innocent child because of a mistake its parents made. He'll just have to live with the fact I am pregnant with another man's child.'  
  
'Wait a minute. Another man's child? Who's the father?'  
  
'I thought you'd already caught on?' Helen scoffed.  
  
'I did but I hoped it wasn't true.'  
  
'Tough luck big guy. You are going to be a daddy again.'  
  
Palermo groaned. Why was this happening to him?  
  
'Cheer up. Jessie will help you look after it.'  
  
'Jessie will help me look after it. You're its mother.'  
  
'And you are its father. Tony, I can't keep it. David just won't let me. We have already had a big talk and the only way he'll help me through the pregnancy is if I give the custody right to you after it's born.'  
  
'No way Helen.' Tony stressed. 'I am way to old to look after another kid, especially a baby.'  
  
'Give it a rest Tony. You're the same age as me.'  
  
'Yeah but you're married. I'm not. You have crappy job. I have to protect everybody in Santa Monica. Family Services will take it away from me.'  
  
'I thought you were against abortion?' Helen asked.  
  
'I am. I'm just not against adoption.'  
  
'Tony!' She screeched.  
  
'Helen, I can't and won't look after this baby. It's not practical.'  
  
'That's not what Jess says. She reckons you have too much time on your hands. I believe her two the way you go strutting around taking care of other people's wives...'  
  
'That was as much your fault as it was mine, Helen. You can't put all of this onto me. Now if you don't have anything more to say, I have work to do.'  
  
Tony fumed as Helen slammed the phone down and cut the connection.  
  
'Is everything okay Lieutenant?' Victor asked, popping his head around the corner.  
  
'Fine from my angle. What about you?' Palermo said, pasting a grin on his face.  
  
'Alright I suppose. The treatment seems to be working. The cancer is residing and Mum is feeling a lot better. Of course it does help when she gets to help make the wedding arrangements.' Victor said with a grin.  
  
Palermo nodded, remembering what it was like to be young and in love.  
  
'So what's the matter with Helen?' Victor asked, concerned. 'Chris said she sounded pretty upset.'  
  
'Oh, it's nothing.' Palermo lied. 'I wanted to take Jess to a movie on a school night and Helen objected.'  
  
'I hope that Linda and I never divorce. I don't know how Mum would handle it.'  
  
'I doubt you will Victor. Rosa won't let you.' Palermo said with a laugh. Rosa had been all-hands-on-deck with Linda and Victor's relationship and Linda made sure that Rosa always got her own way.  
  
'Yeah. By the way, do you have anything that needs doing?'  
  
  
  
Tony could hear Jessie's stereo blazing through the walls of his house as he drove up the drive and he wished now that he'd gotten her the puppy she'd asking for since she was six. At least it wouldn't make the walls vibrate.  
  
'Hey Dad. What's up?' Jessie asked as he walked through the front door.  
  
'Can you turn the music down?' Tony asked his daughter and started searching the cupboards for items to concoct into dinner after Jessie's after school snack raid on the pantry.  
  
'Well, that's a nice greeting.' She said and crossed her arms to add effect.  
  
'Jessica.' Tony warned.  
  
Jess rolled her eyes and retreated into her room to obey her father's wishes. She came running out a few minutes later. 'Did you know that's Mum's pregnant again?'  
  
'Yes, I did know that. Could you peel some potatoes please?'  
  
'And that some lucky guy, not David, is the father.'  
  
A mere grunt was her response.  
  
'Well?' She asked.  
  
'Well, what?'  
  
'Well, this has to be like the best news since well *me!*' She said.  
  
Tony made good of his right to remain silent.  
  
'Aren't you just a teensy bit excited?'  
  
'No. Your mother and I have long since broken up and this spells bad news for both of us.'  
  
'I didn't know you'd broken up.'  
  
'You knew it Jessie.'  
  
'Well that's not the impression I got from the way you two were ...'  
  
'Jessica, stop it!' Tony yelled. He rarely lost his cool with his daughter but the whole pregnancy thing was getting to him.  
  
'Well Erin though it was exciting.'  
  
'I don't give a stuff what Erin thinks.'  
  
'Maybe you should instead of thinking the worst.'  
  
'Jessie, it would be a different story if we were getting back together but your mother doesn't want to and now she wants me to be the sole parent of a newborn.'  
  
For once that afternoon, Jessie was quiet.  
  
'She didn't tell me that.' Jessie said. 'And she usually tells me everything.'  
  
'I noticed.' Tony said glumly. Once again, he was the last to know.  
  
'It'll be okay Dad.' She said, putting down her spud and giving her father a hug. 'Todd, Erin and I have picked out names already.' 


	2. What If . . . ? - Part 2

Disclaimer: Pacific Blue belongs to the likes of Bill Nuss and North Hall Productions.  
  
  
  
Note: Jack is fictional and only exists as to fill space. And because I have a thing for turtles at the moment.  
  
  
  
Timeline: Just after 'House Party'  
  
What If . . . ? - Part Two  
  
By Christy Maguire  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony sat at the bar and watched as Chris and Tc tried to stay oblivious. Comical really when all they were succeeding to do was the exact opposite. Tony had suspected something about those two for several months. Tc was using Chris's brand new Audi as an excuse to ride around with her and take her out but it was the way that he had a hand on her leg at all times that was the dead giveaway.  
  
The ring of his mobile shook his thoughts and Palermo hurried to answer it. Tonight was the first night in a while that Jessie had been allowed out at night after being shot and had to promise that she'd contact him if a problem arose.  
  
It wasn't Jess though. It was Helen ringing up to make sure Tony was still alive after the siege at the firehouse that day and so there was still someone to palm off her child onto.  
  
He assured his ex that he was fine and then went back to watching Tc tease Victor about his new found dress sense since playing a homosexual in an undercover operation.  
  
'How's Helen?' Cory asked. She had been sitting quietly for most of the night.  
  
'I think this time it's her back that's giving her the most problems.'  
  
Cory grinned. She'd been Tony's main counselor as most of the others had their own problems. 'Well, just be thankful it isn't her ankles as well.'  
  
'No, that's next week.' He said with a grin. 'Did the chicken place offer you a job?'  
  
Cory rolled her eyes. 'I'm so glad that's over but you'd think they could have left the place a little cleaner. You should have seen the state of my desk when we finally got back in.'  
  
'Oh well. At least I had Victor guarding mine.'  
  
It had been this way for most of the night. Five friends and a fiancée sitting in a bar, drinking to the fact that they were all still alive after a very hectic day.  
  
Tony rose to his feet. 'I think I might head off home.' He said to Cory but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his seat.  
  
'No way. Jack needs some peace and quiet after having Jessie under house arrest for the past few weeks.' She said, talking about Jessie's pet turtle.  
  
'Alright then. I won't leave, but I'm taking a walk.' He said and jumped away before Cory could grab him.  
  
'Mind if I join you?' Cory persisted.  
  
'Sure.' Tony replied suspiciously.  
  
Brolin had told his daughter of a lovely little bar down by the pier and Chris had decided to check it out so the scenery was great.  
  
'What's the matter Lieutenant?' Cory asked him as the noise of the bar faded into the background.  
  
'I could ask you the same thing.' He replied.  
  
'I'm worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Is there something I can do?'  
  
Tony sighed. 'No not really. Nothing a permanent vacation won't fix.'  
  
Cory's jaw dropped in surprise. '*You* are thinking of retiring?'  
  
He shrugged.  
  
'But why? We need you here.'  
  
'I don't know about that Cory. Tc could handle a promotion which would leave you, Chris and Victor to battle for sergeant. Besides, I don't think my hearts in the job anymore.'  
  
'No way. You're just going through a rough patch. I mean with all that's you've been through these last few months it's no wonder.' Cory put a hand on his arm. 'We do need you Lieutenant. Victor won't want a promotion now that he and Linda are engaged. Tc won't want the stress of running the firehouse now that he and Chris are...'  
  
'So there is something going on between them.'  
  
'Yes, but don't mention it. They are really happy together. Chris was even thinking of going back to PR so they could be together.'  
  
'What about you? Wouldn't you like to be sergeant?'  
  
'Yes, but like you said, I'd have to fight Chris and Victor for it and I don't want to do that.'  
  
Tony sighed. 'Somedays I'd just like to grab Jess and take her back to Italia. Life was always much simpler then.'  
  
'Well, the summer holidays is coming up. I'm sure she'd love to go. It might be your last chance to get out for a while with Helen being so close to due.'  
  
'I don't know Cory...'  
  
'Hey, are you two going to come back or what?' Linda called out to them. She and Victor were walking hand-in-hand along the pier towards them. Chris and Tc were nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Come on.' Cory said giving Tony a nudge. 'We'd better save Chris and Tc from doing something they'll regret.  
  
  
  
Tony sighed and flopped into the chair. He'd finally managed to extract himself from Cory and make a getaway but not before another five or so beers.  
  
He started to dose off when something fell on him. He jumped out of his seat and looked back at a turtle that'd found glee in making himself at home in the extra space of the vacated seat.  
  
It also meant that Jessie had made it home.  
  
Tony opened the door slightly to check on her. The music wasn't on which usually meant she was asleep. Unfortunately she was having a bad dream, or so Tony thought from the excess rustling of the bed sheets and he turned on the light as to wake up Jessie.  
  
'Dad!' Her accusing voice yelled as she pulled the sheet across herself exposing Todd who dived to the floor on the opposite side of the bed pulling Jack's cage to the floor with him and spreading turtle matter all over the carpet.  
  
'Jessie what the hell are you doing?!' He said with his jaw hanging open as if he didn't already know.  
  
'It's nothing.' She said as she grabbed her clothes from the floor.  
  
'Yeah right.' He said sarcastically turning his attention to Todd. 'You have five minutes to get out of my house before my gun comes into play. And if you lay a finger on my daughter every again I'll get a restraining order.' With that Tony left the room and went to find Jack.  
  
  
  
Jessie found her father in his room playing with her turtle an hour or so later. She's said her good-byes to Todd and had cleaned Jack's house and her carpet. She'd also disposed of any 'evidence' left behind.  
  
'Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get home so early.' Jessie said turning on her charm.  
  
Tony wasn't to buy it though. 'I thought we'd gone through this already Jessie. I've told you before that I don't want you sleeping with anybody let alone Todd for the simple reason that you are too young.'  
  
'But we used protection.'  
  
Tony snorted. 'I don't care. It doesn't always work.' He signed. 'How am I supposed to trust you ever again?'  
  
'That's so unfair.'  
  
'Is it?'  
  
'Look Dad, it just happened...'  
  
'Which is that same reason that I'll be a father in three months. Jessie, you have no idea how this could affect the rest of your life and even worse, I don't know how it will affect the rest of your life. How about giving me a bit of a hand and keep out of trouble for a while, huh?'  
  
'Okay Dad.' Jessie said and hugged her father.  
  
'Here.' Tony said handing over the turtle. 'He's had a big night.'  
  
Jessie was almost to the door when...'Jessie?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Your grounded.' 


	3. What If . . . ? - Part 3

  
What If…?: Part Three  
  
By Christy Maguire  
  
  
  
  
  
'What a day.' Cory said as she took refuge in Tony's living room a few weeks later. They were all still shocked at the day's events. Tony had received a call that morning from Jessie's doctor saying that she was pregnant then after a day's worrying received another call saying that it was a mix up and that she wasn't pregnant after all.  
  
Chris had also taken the day off to go shopping for wedding dresses with Linda when the boutique was held up and a saleslady was shot and killed. Chris and Linda had managed to escape unscathed except for some very bad flashbacks.  
  
Victor and Linda were at Rosa's getting a little TLC. Chris and Tc had slipped away together and nobody knew where though where although all had their suspicions. Tony had asked Cory over to talk to Jessie about her 'sleeping' habits. However, the point of the conversation was lost somewhere between Chris's almost pregnancy and Cory's relationship with Doug.  
  
Jessie had been grounded for three weeks, six days, 23 hours and 59 minutes when Erica called wanting Jessie to come to the party she was having.  
  
'Pleeeeease Dad! I'm not grounded anymore!' She begged while Erica was laughing at her on the other end.  
  
'Is Todd going to be there?' He asked.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Cory grinned. 'I feel like going to a party tonight.'  
  
Jesse's jaw dropped. 'No way Dad. She can't come.'  
  
Cory pouted and pretended to look hurt.  
  
'Alright.' Tony gave up. 'You can go but you'll be home by ten-thirty and if I found out that you and Todd had another romantic rendezvous you are going to be in serious trouble.'  
  
'I'll be right over.' Jesse said to Erin and slammed the phone down in excitement.  
  
She ran into her room and came out five minutes later. 'Thanks Dad, bye Cory.' She said and kissed Tony on the cheek before running out the door.  
  
'Have you told her about her school holiday plans?' Cory asked Tony.  
  
'Not yet. I didn't want to distract her from studying. She's got final exams next week.'  
  
Cory made a face. 'I remember my final exams. I learned a semester of chemistry in one night.'  
  
'Was that before or after you had your head shaved?' Tony had heard this from his daughter when Cory and Chris were looking her after when he went to get his new bike.  
  
'Before actually. That's what the party was for, the finish of exams.' Cory gave him a less than subtle grin. 'I bet you studied all year for your finals.'  
  
'Yes I did. I was very responsible.' He said and rolled his eyes.  
  
Cory's mobile rang. 'Hi Doug; I'm at the lieutenant's place; well, I'm sorry, it's been a busy day; yeah okay, I'll see you soon. Bye.' She sighed. 'I forgot we had a date tonight and now he's jealous.'  
  
'I don't know why.'  
  
'Neither do I.' She said and got up to leave.  
  
Tony showed her to the door. 'Goodnight Lieutenant. I hope Jesse doesn't give you too much trouble.' She said and walked to her car.  
  
Palermo retreated inside wondering what next. 


End file.
